Technical Field
The present invention relates to data format manipulation. More specifically, the invention relates to selective application of format components to a destination.
Background
It is understood that formatted source data may include one or more format characteristics that contribute to the appearance and presentation of the source data. Copying the format of the source, and applying it to a destination is a common functionality in documenting and data editing. Using this functionality, a user can copy the format from the source and replace the format of the destination with the copied format.